


Why am I falling

by march_hareeee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hareeee/pseuds/march_hareeee
Summary: 普隆普特可以听见使骸声音的设定约稿文，经金主同意公开
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 3





	Why am I falling

“诺克特？” “诺克特——！” “懒⻤王⼦！起来啦！” 诺克提斯被⼈拽着胳膊从睡袋⾥硬拖了出来，帐篷外的阳光透过他的眼⽪照在他的眼睛⾥， 他像是接通了电池⼀样开始慢慢地被晒醒。但算是意识开始趋于清醒他还是感觉眼⽪粘得死 死的，身体摇摇晃晃找不到᯿⼼，这个时候他听到有⼈扑到他的身边，那⼈的头发⾥带着被 阳光晒过的馨⾹。他以为诺克提斯还没醒，便⽤⼿背去拍他的脸。蹭到诺克提斯脸颊的指尖 上还有烤⾯包与培根的⾹味。 “喂喂，懒⻤王⼦？” “啧！”诺克提斯不耐烦地ഀ⼿，对⽅连忙趁着王⼦的起床⽓还没发作之前溜出了帐篷。 诺克提斯确实被他拍得清醒了不少，他揉了揉眼睛爬起身。就在他⾛出帐篷抬头⼀瞬间，诺 克提斯⼀下⼦清醒了过来，他被眼前这从未⻅过的，⽆⽐⼴阔的世界震撼了。他们露营的圣 标紧挨着⼭脚，眼前是⼀⽚荒芜的⻩⾊草原，偶尔能看到⼀⼩群饕餮撵着猎物从草丛间窜过。 再向远处望去只能看到矗⽴在蓝天下的⾼压电线架以及灰⻩⾊的⼭丘，就连吹过的⻛⾥都带 着细⼩的沙砾。 可是这简单的有些单调的草原，⼭丘和蓝天就在诺克提斯的眼前不停地延展，铺满了他⽬光 所及的整个世界，他所在的圣标只是这个⼴阔天地之间的渺⼩的⼀隅，他从⻆落⾥⾛了出来。 接着他看到普隆普特背对着营地站在⼀棵树下正盯着⼀个⽅向不知道在看什么，今天的阳光 很好，⽓温并不算冷，但是⾦发少年却抱着胳膊。树荫洒在他的身上，⻛吹过的时候那些光 点跟着晃动的树叶在普隆普特的身上来回摇曳，就好像他正站在海底⼀样。 诺克提斯叼着早餐的吐司⾛到普隆普特的身边问：“你在看什么？” 普隆普特被吓得惊叫了⼀声，诺克提斯看到他胳膊上漫起了⼀层鸡⽪疙瘩。 “你昨天没睡好吗？”诺克提斯凑近去看普隆普特的脸，发现他的眼睛下⾯有两块⻘⾊的眼袋， 眼睛也是⼀副睁不开的样⼦。 “那个……” “怎么了？” “诺克特，你们晚上有没有听⻅什么声⾳？” “没有啊，伊格尼斯他们听到了吗？” “他们也说没有。” 普隆普特⽤⼿指顶住下嘴唇好咬住⾃⼰嘴唇上翘起的死⽪，被他撕咬过的嘴唇上布满了斑驳 的红点，没过⼏秒整个嘴唇也因为充⾎变红了。 他依然盯着远处的公路：“嗯……可能是我的错觉吧。” “你昨天听到了什么？” “呃……” 普隆普特眯起眼睛看向天空，他微微侧过脑袋像是想要把答案从脑海中⾥倒出来，树荫在他 的身上不停地摇晃，有⼏块光斑照在他的头发上，⼀些细碎的发丝被照得⼏乎透明，好像是 普隆普特被晒化了。 普隆普特想了⼀⼩会⼉，摇摇头：“我也说不清，反正不是什么好听的声⾳。就是，怎么说 呢……像是那个⽅向有ᰀ兽⼀样。” 普隆普特朝⾃⼰之前⼀直看的⽅向扬扬下巴，诺克提斯顺着他的⽬光看过去，只看到⼀条断 断续续的，歪歪扭扭的⼟路和铺天盖地的草原。 “那过会⼉我们绕过去看⼀下吧？”诺克提斯拍了⼀下普隆普特的后背，⾦发的少年被他打得 趔趄了⼀下。 “啊？可那边不是反⽅向吗？你不赶着结婚去吗？”  
“你才赶着结婚呢！真是的……”诺克提斯本想狠狠地给普隆普特⼀个暴栗，可对⽅就像涂了 油⼀样滑到⼀边让他扑了个空，“⼀会⼉我来开⻋，反正也没多远。” “真的可以吗！太好啦！”普隆普特的⾳调都因为⾼兴变得有些⾼亢，他说话时的尾⾳总是拖 得很⻓，有好⼏次诺克提斯都被他的尾⾳磨得⼼⼝⼀阵收紧，差点以为对⽅是在和⾃⼰撒娇。 于是王⼦殿下只能背过身去，⽤⼒深呼吸让⾃⼰的⼼跳慢慢平复下来。 之后诺克提斯刻意沿着那条⼟路开了⼀圈，那条路的中间有⼀条很深的凹陷，周围有不少被 烧得焦⿊的ᰀ草，像是有⼈把它拦腰斩断⼜烧过了⼀样，诺克提斯在开过那条沟壑的时候似 乎蹭到了雷加利亚的底盘，⼼疼得从⽛缝⾥吸了⼝⽓。 “所以你昨天晚上听⻅使骸打架了吗？”他问坐在⼀边的普隆普特。 “呃……可能吧？”普隆普特趴在⻋⻔上看那些漆⿊卷曲的ᰀ草，回忆起⾃⼰昨天因为恐惧⽽ 蜷缩着发抖的样⼦，不由得也开始怀疑⾃⼰会那么害怕会不会只是碰巧做了⼀个噩梦，或许 就像格拉迪欧说的，⾃⼰还不习惯露营。 普隆普特双⼿拍拍脸，向天空看去，发现今天天⽓格外的晴朗。 那天晚上在迦迪纳柔软的床上普隆普特还是听到了类似的声⾳，那声⾳很遥远，但是如果全 神贯注去听的话还是可以清晰地感觉到那种沙哑的，像是⽤未知的语⾔诵读出的邪恶咒语。 那声⾳⼜轻⼜低沉，却⼜带着回⾳，每⼀个⾳节都拖得很⻓，夹杂着⽼旧机器⾥的⻛箱发出 的轰鸣声。普隆普特躲在被褥⾥，紧紧抱住不知道是被⿐涕还是眼泪浸透的被⼦，哭得浑身 发抖。诺克提斯就在离他不到两⽶的地⽅熟睡，可这个时候普隆普特却突然觉得他们中间隔 了⼀条海峡。他⽤⼒蜷缩身体，却还是被那些时不时响起的好像有什么东⻄在远处低声嘶吼 的声⾳吓得ഀ舞四肢。恐惧像是⼀只⻓了尖锐指甲的⼲枯苍⽼的⼿，那只⼿⽤指尖轻轻爬过 他的⽪肤，揪住他的⽿朵强迫他去仔细倾听那些仿佛是泥潭深渊⾥冒出来的含糊不清的响声。 那声⾳像蛇⼀样在普隆普特的⽿边来回游⾛，冰凉的鳞⽚擦过他的鬓⻆和⽿廓，那条蛇吐着 信⼦，⽤⼀种将声⾳隐藏在喉咙⾥的⽅式对着他的⽿朵低语。普隆普特只觉得⾃⼰像是裹着 ⼀张砂纸躺在钉板上，胸⼝闷得像是被⼈⽤绷带勒了⼏⼗圈，根本吸不进⽓，眼睛⼜胀⼜疼， ⽆⽐疲惫⼜⽆法⼊睡，只能像⼀块灌满了⽔的海绵⼀样源源不断地冒眼泪。 最后他也不知道⾃⼰是怎么睡着⼜是怎么醒来的，第⼆天早上他也没有机会再告诉诺克提斯 ⾃⼰昨天夜⾥的遭遇。毕竟在他⼼⾥，⽐起诺克提斯的遭遇⾃⼰那些深夜⾥⼩⼩的恐惧与悲 哀是那么微不⾜道。 他看到诺克提斯哭了，那些眼泪好像每⼀滴都⽐他昨天流的所有眼泪都要᯿，他想要拥抱诺 克提斯，但⼜觉得这样会很奇怪，只能坐到对⽅身边轻抚他的后背。然后跟在诺克提斯的背 后，看着他在⿊暗的陵墓⾥，被透明的⽔晶制的剑刺穿。 普隆普特看着那些消散到空⽓⾥的⽔晶碎⽚，暗⾃下定决⼼要成为诺克提斯的⽀柱，他有更 ᯿要的事，不能再让对⽅为⾃⼰担⼼了。 可是情况⽐他想得要严᯿得多。 他知道诺克提斯不是故意的，他只是⼀贯的喜欢⽤这种⽆伤⼤雅的恶作剧捉弄⼀下⾃⼰。诺 克提斯知道他怕⻤，便故意在开⻔的时候⼤叫想看他被吓到蹿起来的样⼦。 可是这次普隆普特尖叫了⼀声，⼿臂抽搐着抬起来捂住⽿朵蹲在地上。 “喂，普隆普特？怎么了？” 站在普隆普特身边的格拉迪欧赶紧拉住他的胳膊，普隆普特被他拽起来以后摇晃了⼏下才找 准᯿⼼，但是他依然死死捂着⽿朵，像是⼀条被丢上岸的⻥⼀样张⼤嘴⽤⼒呼吸。 “普隆普特？”诺克提斯⼩⼼翼翼地叫了他⼀声，⻅对⽅没有反应便⽤⼿轻抚普隆普特的后背。 “对……对不起。原来你那么害怕的吗？”  
普隆普特摇摇头，他的肺都被恐惧冻住了，⼼⼝像是被切成细丝⼀样的疼痛，起先他觉得⾃ ⼰的⼼跳顿了⼀下，然后像是要逃⾛⼀样疯狂地跳动起来。他⼏乎要叹息才能把肺⾥的⽓呼 出来，但⼜似乎没法吸⽓，缺氧让他的⼤脑⼀⽚混沌，只觉得这个身体都不是⾃⼰的，他的 灵魂被四周传来的细语声和节肢动物⾏⾛的声⾳攥住从身体⾥拉了出来。他能听⻅伙伴们的 询问，却发不出声⾳也张不开嘴。 “我……我没事。”普隆普特⽤轻到不能再轻的声⾳说。 “还能前进吗？要不要休息⼀下。”伊格尼斯问。 “不！”普隆普特突然感到背后⼀阵发冷，他抱紧胳膊，发现⾃⼰的汗⽑正根根竖起，“我可以 跟上，真的！” “喂，你不要勉强啊，万⼀受伤了现在可顾不上照顾你。” “我没事的，真的。还是快去找到王之墓吧。”普隆普特⼏乎是央求地看着站在他对⾯的三⼈。 “那⾛吧。”诺克提斯拍了拍普隆普特的肩膀，既然王⼦发话了另外两⼈也没有在说什么，只 是嘱咐普隆普特不舒服要提出来，他们可以停下来休息。 诺克提斯⾛在普隆普特身边，⾦发的少年⼀直低着头看被⼿电照亮的地⾯，他⼀会⼉抓着胳 膊，⼀会⼉⼜把⼿在裤⼦上蹭来蹭去，时不时地向身后或者边上的⼟墙上看去，发现那⾥只 是横着两条电线之后⼜沉᯿地叹了⼝⽓。他的呼吸声⼗分粗᯿，过⻓的刘海在脸上投上⼀层 浅浅的阴影，令他紧蹙的眉头看起来更加阴郁了。 “普隆普特？” 普隆普特怔忪地抬头，看到诺克提斯向他伸出⼿。 诺克提斯若⽆其事地说：“你要是害怕的话……哝，先把我的⼿借给你握吧。” 普隆普特短暂地犹豫了⼀下两个⼤男⼈牵⼿会不会有点奇怪，但⼜怕诺克提斯尴尬，便轻轻 握住王⼦殿下的⻁⼝。 诺克提斯的⼿⼼⼗分温暖，普隆普特隔着⽪⼿套也能感觉到对⽅掌⼼的温度。诺克提斯牵着 他像个没事⼈⼀样推开⼀扇扇铁⻔继续探索眼前的地下洞⽳。起先格拉迪欧看⻅他们握在⼀ 起的⼿吹了⼀下⼝哨，但是看到普隆普特苍⽩的脸后⼜⽴刻说⾃⼰什么都没有看到，扭头查 看眼前的发电机去了。 普隆普特怀疑诺克提斯使⽤了什么魔法，他在接触到诺克提斯体温的那⼀刻起就好像是照到 阳光了⼀样暖和了起来。那些声⾳并没有消失，他们还是围绕着普隆普特在他周围狞笑，可 是他却突然不再害怕了，⾯对⿊暗的勇⽓顺着诺克提斯的掌⼼涌进他的身体⾥，在他的周围 树⽴起屏障。没由来的，普隆普特觉得⾃⼰现在⽆⽐安全，只要和诺克提斯在⼀起他就是安 全的，只要有诺克提斯在就没有东⻄可以伤害他。 他握紧诺克提斯的⼿，好像⾃⼰的⼼⼝连着指尖的⾎管都在随着骤然加快的⼼跳震动。他⻓ ⻓舒了⼀⼝⽓，突然发现原来呼吸其实是那么轻松的事。 “你害怕就和我说啊，不要⾃⼰憋着。”诺克提斯轻声说。 “是——有诺克特在真是太好了！” 普隆普特拖⻓了⾳⽤胳膊撞了⼀下诺克提斯的身体，像是在模拟他们⾼中时候相互打闹的样 ⼦。“真是的……”诺克提斯⼤步⾛到普隆普特前⾯，背对着他摸了⼀下⾃⼰的脸颊——从脸上的 热度来看他应该是⽣病了。 他们牵着⼿⾛在最前⾯，起先普隆普特还有些不安，⽣怕伊格尼斯与格拉迪欧会因为⾃⼰和 诺克提斯⾛得太近不满，他想起来了就回头看两眼，意外的发现他的两位同伴都没有太在意 ⾃⼰和诺克提斯牵⼿的事。好像这就只是朋友之间份内的事⼀样。 他们毫不在意的态度总算让普隆普特稍微放松了⼀点，他跟着诺克提斯⼜穿过了两个房间， 听到有什么东⻄从天花板上爬过的声⾳。  
那细⼩⼜频繁的脚步声像是某种硬物快速戳在⽔泥地上的声⾳，普隆普特听到那个声⾳围着 他们绕了⼀圈，最后停在了前⾯的房间⾥。普隆普特感觉⾃⼰的膝盖是僵直的，⽆法弯曲也 ⽆法⾏⾛，背脊上像是有⼀群蚂蚁爬过⼀样⼜痛⼜痒，⼜好像是有⼀个农场的陆⾏⻦在啄他 的背后和屁股。对未知声⾳的焦虑令他不由得在诺克提斯开⻔的时候握紧了王⼦的⼿。 “那个……诺克特？还是别进这个房间了吧？”普隆普特⼩声说。 “怎么了？这⾥⾯有奇怪的声⾳吗？” 普隆普特慢慢地，⽤很⼩的幅度点了两下头。 “嗯……可是这样下去没法前进啊。”诺克提斯抓了两下头发，转过头对普隆普特笑道，“没事 的，我抓着你呢，有我在你怕什么？” “我……呃……”普隆普特只觉得喉咙⼀阵⼲涩，之前潮涌⼀般的恐惧⼀下⼦被诺克提斯掌⼼ 的体温烧退了。他的第⼀反应居然是想要把诺克提斯此刻的笑容拍下来，可是诺克提斯握得 很紧他没能把⼿抽出来，便只能作罢。 普隆普特⽤⼒捏了⼀下诺克提斯的⼿，没花多⼤⼒⽓便露出笑容，⽤他⼀贯轻盈活泼的声⾳ 说：“有诺克提斯在真是太好了。” 诺克提斯的表情并没有什么变化，普隆普特却听到他喉咙⾥发出⼀声极轻的笑声。 “这是当然的啦。”诺克提斯说着，推开了⾯前的铁⻔。 紧接着随着⼀声枪响，闪光弹照亮了插在⼥郎蜘蛛胸⼝的引擎剑。诺克提斯的⼿从普隆普特 的掌⼼消失了，他冲到蜘蛛⾯前砍了⼏⼑，待对⽅反应过来举起螯⾜要刺他的时候⼜⼀下⼦ 闪到对⽅身后。 众⼈三两下就消灭了房间⾥的使骸，诺克提斯收起武器⼜跑到普隆普特身边抓起他的⼿，继 续⾛向漆⿊的地下通道。 伊格尼斯感觉⼗分困惑。 他有两个᯿要的挚友，这两个⼈现在每天都牵着⼿。 他们此刻正在⼀个加油站的⼩超市⾥，诺克提斯⼀边拉着普隆普特的⼿，⼀边⽤另⼀只⼿拿 着⼀张⻋载 CD 来回翻看，普隆普特则是弯下腰看柜⼦下层的杂物，待诺克提斯挑好了 CD 便⼀起⾛去收银台结账。 “抱歉，借⽤⼀下。”诺克提斯对普隆普特轻声说着，把⼀直和他握在⼀起的⼿抽出来拿钱包 结账。等他把东⻄都收好以后就⼗分⾃然⼜熟练地扣住普隆普特的⼗指。 这在感官上⾮常奇怪。 伊格尼斯看到收银员出于礼貌⼀直没有询问，她戴着⼝罩遮住了⼤半张脸，但是上扬的苹果 肌以及眼⻆的笑意根本不是⼀副⼝罩就能藏得住的。或许在她看来诺克提斯和普隆普特已经 是⼀对恩爱的同性情侣了。 普隆普特似乎是注意到营业员的笑容了，他⽴刻回报给营业员⼀个⽆⽐灿烂的微笑，拿过诺 克提斯新买的 CD 看他选了什么歌，也不看路，就由着诺克提斯拉着他回到⻋边。 伊格尼斯发现那个店员正把头探出柜台，她眯着眼看向普隆普特的背影，眼睛⾥似乎要冒出 花来。 ⾃从普隆普特在矿坑⾥受到惊吓了以后诺克提斯就⼨步不离地跟着他，把⾃⼰的⼿“借”给他 握。起先他们⾃⼰都有些尴尬，恨不得和每⼀个看到他们的路⼈解释⾃⼰不是同性恋，他们 也不是情侣，⼿也只是轻轻地握着对⽅的⻁⼝。⽐起情侣更像是结伴去厕所的⾼中⼥⽣。 也不知道是什么时候开始的，可能是他们⾃⼰也习惯了牵⼿吧，现在已经能⼗分熟练地把⼗ 指相交扣握在⼀起，只有在某⼀⽅需要⽤双⼿拿东⻄以及战⽃的时候才会松开。 格拉迪欧的忍耐⼒⽐伊格尼斯差得多，他抱怨道：“你们现在怎么真的和情侣⼀样。” “你……你在胡说什么呀！”普隆普特叫道，“我们只是普通朋友⽽已啊。”  
“哈？”格拉迪欧挑起眉⽑，⽤居⾼临下的眼神看普隆普特和诺克提斯牵在⼀起的⼿。 他们似乎有点紧张，诺克提斯的脸很红，伊格尼斯注意到他⼀直在摸脖⼦，牵⼿的⼿指收紧 了⼀些，但是说话的语⽓却很理直⽓壮：“帮助朋友不是很正常的吗？这样的确很有效果啊。” 不得不承认这招确实有效，离开矿坑之后普隆普特受惊吓的次数明显少了很多，就是看起来 容易叫⼈误会。 “⾏了⾏了，知道了。”格拉迪欧满不在乎地说，“你们说是就是呗，这么激动做什么。” 说罢他⼜举起⼿⾥的书，懒得去理那两个像胶带⼀样黏在⼀起的⼈了。 “诺克特，左边有声⾳。” 诺克提斯绕道⽯柱后⾯偷偷向左边张望，果然在前⾯的洞⽳⾥站着⼀只使骸。那只使骸漂浮 在半空中，破旧的⻓袍下⾯露出枯⽊枝⼀样⼲瘦的双⼿，他的嘴部⻓着章⻥⼀样蠕动的触须， 在这个墙壁上结满冰霜的洞⽳⾥来回游荡，好像是漂浮在深海的某种奇异⽣物。 于是王⼦⼀⾏⼈蹑⼿蹑脚地从⽯柱后⾯绕了过去，尽ᰁ不去惊动这只章⻥脸的使骸。他们的 任务是找到埋葬在这⼉的王之墓，⽽不是浪费⽓⼒当清道夫。更何况使骸这种东⻄根本清不 完，他们就像是⿊夜的衍⽣品，只要夜晚⼀来就会出现，杀死多少次也都⼀样。 不知道是不是六神体恤他们，普隆普特似乎可以听⻅使骸的声⾳。起初诺克提斯以为只是对 ⽅太过纤细敏感的缘故，但是他观察了⼏天发现，即便是隔着墙壁，或者是隔着好⼏百⽶的 距离，普隆普特依然可以清楚的感觉到那⾥潜伏的使骸发出的声⾳。 诺克提斯说不上来是什么感受，⽐起可以靠着朋友的天赋省事他反⽽更加担⼼普隆普特。这 个家伙虽然总是⾃称是⾃⼰最好的朋友，但却⼜总是在忍耐，就算是提要求也只是想要拍照 或者是住宾馆这类⽆伤⼤雅的⼩事，万⼀这个能⼒会伤害到他怎么办？ 诺克提斯看着已经⾛到⾃⼰前⾯的普隆普特，看⻅他的胳膊因为洞⽳⾥的寒⽓泛起鸡⽪疙瘩， 普隆普特半张着嘴全身关注地倾听他们都感受不到的可怕声⾳，努⼒想要分辨他们究竟在哪 ⾥。诺克提斯看到他呼出的热⽓变成⼀⽚⽚⽩雾，突然感到⼀阵没由来的怒⽓。 为什么普隆普特不告诉他⾃⼰冷呢？ “喂，普隆普特。”诺克提斯唤了他⼀声，⾦发的⻘年回过头，他的⿐⼦被冻得通红，他的眼 睛在昏暗的灯光下看上去是深蓝⾊的。 “我有点冷，你靠过来⼀点。” “我是暖⽔袋吗？” 普隆普特⼀边抱怨⼀边站到诺克提斯身边，诺克提斯感觉⾃⼰好像挨着⼀根冰棍，不由得向 普隆普特身上靠了过去。他们⼩臂上裸露的⽪肤贴在⼀起，好像这样的接触就能让他们的体 温相互流通了⼀样。 他们紧挨着⼀起⾛了⼀会⼉，普隆普特⼿臂上的温度开始渐渐回暖了，诺克提斯被他೿得⼀ 边⾛⼀边向右偏移，⼏乎要贴到墙上，他看到普隆普特的⽿朵被冻得发红。王⼦的挚友似乎 ⼗分贪恋他的体温，趁诺克提斯专⼼赶路的时候依偎到他身上，但却⼜好像正在做什么⻅不 得⼈的坏事似的总是⼀个劲地偷看诺克提斯。 有那么⼀两次，诺克提斯不⼩⼼和普隆普特对上了视线，普隆普特像个受惊的⽩兔似的哆嗦 了⼀下，差⼀点就要跳开，好在诺克提斯的⼿指扣得很紧才拉住了他。 普隆普特注意到诺克提斯的头发被瀑布打湿了，平⽇⾥翘得趾⾼⽓昂的发丝此刻都耷拉着， 鬓⻆贴在脸上，发梢上还挂着冰碴。诺克提斯的嘴唇冻得有些发紫，轻薄的⽩雾从他的嘴唇 ⾥飘出来。普隆普特没有转向诺克提斯，只是斜着眼盯着他看了好⼀会⼉，突然也不冷了， 什么声⾳都听不⻅，好像失去了别的所有感官。 他⼜᯿新握回诺克提斯的⼿，他们身体接触的部分像是触电⼀样微微发麻，紧接着⼀阵发热， 他被诺克提斯的温度还有这个寒冷的洞⽳给撕成了两半，所有的注意⼒都集中在诺克提斯的  
掌⼼与臂弯⾥。 ⾄于总是环绕在他身边的那些可怕的，常⼈⽆法理解的沙哑的低语声，以及听到这些声⾳所 带来的⼼悸与恐惧也都被诺克提斯牢牢地抓在掌⼼⾥。那些声⾳很少有消停的时候，但是只 要和诺克提斯牵着⼿，普隆普特就被⼀种不可思议的信任感与满⾜感包裹起来，结果反⽽因 为太安⼼了感觉不到实感。 普隆普特像是飘在海⾯上，随着海浪起起伏伏，漆⿊的海⾯下不知道藏匿了多少未知的可怕 ⽣物，他就这样⼀个⼈茫然⽆措地漂浮着，偶尔被突然掀起的波浪拍得摇摇晃晃，⼏乎要掉 到海⾥去。⽽诺克提斯就是他的救⽣⾐，是他在未知恐惧⾯前的唯⼀依赖与希望，是他唯⼀ 能爬向岸边的绳索。 普隆普特正盯着诺克提斯湿漉漉的脖⼦还有因为吞咽上下滑动的喉结看得出神，突然只觉得 ⼀阵⼼悸，好像有什么东⻄⼀下⼦抓住了他，把他的⼼脏⽤⼒向下拽。 “⼩⼼！”诺克提斯⼤喝⼀声，举起剑将不知从哪⾥的阴影⾥窜出来的使骸劈成两半。 “哎？！在哪⾥？哪⾥！”普隆普特先是本能地躲到了诺克提斯背后，然后才反应过来他应该 开枪。 ⼿忙脚乱地对付好使骸之后普隆普特⽴刻为⾃⼰的⼤意懊悔不已，他偷偷看了⼀眼诺克提斯， 他好像受伤了，⼀直捂着头，伊格尼斯正在⼀边照看他。 都是我的错…… 普隆普特只觉得⿐梁⼀阵酸楚，他的眼眶在发热，紧接着那只沉寂了很久的名为恐惧与不安 的利⽖⼜⼀下⼦抓住了他，尖锐的指甲把他的胸⼝抠出了⾎。 他看到格拉迪欧⼀直皱着眉头，猜想他⼀定在⽣⽓。 他们⼀定要⽣我的⽓了，都是我害诺克特受伤了！ 所幸的是诺克提斯的头疼没有维持很久，伊格尼斯他们也没有责备普隆普特，他们接下来的 路上也没有再遭遇使骸。 离开了瀑布以后诺克提斯⼜开始头痛不⽌，每次头痛袭来的时候他都会满⼿是汗，紧紧扣住 普隆普特的⼿指。 普隆普特看到诺克提斯单⼿扶住额头，摇晃了⼏下便⾛不动路了，病恹恹地靠在⾃⼰身上， 好看的眉眼紧蹙着，额头上似乎还有细密的汗珠。 空⽓中弥漫着⻘草修剪割开后濒临死亡的⽓味，天空看起来⼜⿊⼜低⼏乎要压到不远处的瞭 望台，压抑得令⼈烦躁。诺克提斯的呼吸声紧贴着普隆普特，让他感到空⽓也变得⼜湿⼜热。 普隆普特呼吸着潮湿的空⽓，只觉得⾃⼰的⼼脏像是在尖刺上跳动，上⾯还拴着铁链。之前 没能发现使骸的愧疚感⼜被翻了出来，和那股⼼慌的感觉绞在⼀起，把普隆普特捆得结结实 实的，令他⽆⽐焦躁⼜因为⽆法逃脱⽽倍感害怕。 由于诺克提斯实在不像是能继续赶路的样⼦，四⼈简单地讨论了⼀下，便决定就近到雷斯塔 伦修整⼀个晚上，⾄少要先治好诺克提斯的头疼病。 诺克提斯很困。 他的身体⽆⽐困倦，眼睛酸得根本睁不开，可是却好像有⼀只⼿抓住了他的神经握在指尖来 回捻，然后把他们穿到针⾥在他的脑⼦⾥打了个死结，太阳⽳的位置好像被⽓球⼀样涨得发 疼，⽿边总是似有似⽆地听⻅⼀种低沉的呼唤。那种声⾳不属于任何⼀种诺克提斯所知道的 语系，好像是从很远的地⽅飘来，有的时候却⼜突然在他的脑海⾥突然冒出来，回⾳在他的 颅腔⾥来回震荡，吵得他头疼欲裂。 诺克提斯⽤⼒踢开被⼦，⻛吹到身上才发现⾃⼰浑身是汗。他想和普隆普特说说话分散注意 ⼒，可是叫了对⽅好⼏次都没有⼈应。诺克提斯这才发现对⽅⼀直在洗澡，也不知道是不是 因为头痛过于难熬让诺克提斯对时间的感知都变得愚钝了，总觉得普隆普特洗澡的时间格外  
的久。 诺克提斯被反反复复的头痛折磨到深夜才终于消停下来。起先他都没有意识到⾃⼰的头已经 不再痛了，只觉得舒服得不真实，相伴了半天的疼痛感突然变得陌⽣起来。等诺克提斯回过 神来他已经不记得头痛的时候是什么感觉了。只知道现在⾃⼰被燥热包裹着，⼜焦躁⼜⼼慌， 像是刚刚被⼈从烧烤架上拿下来。 就在终于摆脱头痛的王⼦纠结怎么在不惊醒普隆普特的情况下去冲凉的时候，他听⻅⼀声⼗ 分急促的，像是悲鸣⼀样的抽泣声。那声⾳⼜轻⼜短，却像是⼦弹⼀样射穿了诺克提斯。 “普隆普特？”他对着漆⿊⼀⽚的房间问，“你怎么了？” “啊！”普隆普特的⿐⾳⾮常᯿，声⾳听起来很沙哑，还⼀直伴着吸⿐⼦的声⾳，“诺……诺克 特？！天呐……我吵醒你了吗？” “没有，你没有吵到我。” 普隆普特躲在被⼦⾥，他发现外⾯有光，应该是诺克提斯开了床头灯，他透过被⼦看到暖⻩ ⾊的灯光正把他们睡觉的地⽅⼀点点照亮。他膝盖边的床陷了下去，有⼀只⼿隔着被⼦放到 了⾃⼰的肩膀上。 诺克提斯的⼿⼗分温暖，普隆普特感觉他⽐那暖⻩⾊的灯光还要热⼀点。 诺克提斯的声⾳隔着被⼦听有些沉闷，但是语⽓却很温柔，他的语速很慢，好像普隆普特是 什么容易受惊的⼩动物⼀样：“你怎么了？⼜害怕了吗？” “我——呃……对不起。嗯……对不起，诺克特，我把你吵醒了。” “你没有吵到我。” 普隆普特的身体突然抖了⼀下：“诺克特……你⽣⽓了吗？” ⼀股⽐头痛更难受的感觉蒙在诺克提斯的头上令他⼀阵头晕，烦闷得好像他的体内有⼀壶沸 腾的开⽔，蒸汽捂热了他的脑⼦，堵着他的肺让他喘不上⽓。 “是有⼀点。”诺克提斯回答道，“毕竟我那么关⼼你，你却⼀点都没把我当朋友。” “我不是！我没有……”普隆普特⼀把掀开被⼦坐起身，他的脸颊很红，喘着粗⽓。他看到诺 克提斯的脸后⽴刻冷静了下来，但⼜不好意思再把被⼦盖回去，只能盯着⾃⼰的⼿指看。 “我没有不把你当朋友。”普隆普特嘀咕道。 他听⻅诺克提斯⽤⿐⼦出了⼝⽓，忍不住耸起肩膀。夜晚微冷的空⽓钻进他的⾐领和袖⼝⾥， 像是⼀根根细⼩的冰凉的针在扎他的⽪肤。诺克提斯把⼿放在他的肩膀上：“可是你什么都不 告诉我，你要是害怕了就告诉我啊？我可以帮你的。” 普隆普特隔着被⼦握住了⾃⼰⾃⼰藏在被⼦下的左⼿⼿腕，他好像还留在那个冰冷潮湿的洞 ⽳⾥，⽿边会突然响起滴⽔声，他的⼿腕还被哥布林抓在⼿⾥，他们肮脏尖锐的指甲依然嵌 在他的⾁⾥。 普隆普特的胃⾥突然涌起⼀股令⼈烦躁的恶⼼感，好像有硫酸要从他的喉咙⾥满出来，灼烧 着他的喉咙，他的身体很冷，却⼀直在冒汗。 “我……”普隆普特不⼩⼼对上了诺克提斯的眼睛，他⼼爱的挚友正⼀脸忧愁地盯着他，那⼀ 刻他突然忘记了呼吸，好像是被什么东⻄给淹没了，那双苍蓝⾊的眼睛就好像透过⽔⾯照向 海底的微光。 普隆普特突然放松了下来，紧接着眼泪就像是开了闸似的倾泻出来。他眼前⼀⽚模糊，边下 意识地⽤⼿抹了⼀下，滚烫的液体顺着指缝流了下来，普隆普特满⼿都是眼泪，只能⽤⼿腕 继续擦，他的呼吸越来越急促，最后变成了⼀阵抽泣。 “诺克特……”普隆普特哭泣的时候声⾳变得格外沙哑⼜含糊，“我害怕。” 他犹豫了⼀下，诺克提斯也没有催促他，轻轻捏了⼀下他的肩膀。诺克提斯的掌⼼似乎有什 么开关，普隆普特被他触碰的地⽅在发热，好像他是⼀掬贫瘠⼜⼲裂的砂⼟，只有被诺克提 斯触碰过的地⽅开出了名为勇⽓与信⼼的艳丽花朵。  
借着诺克提斯带来的勇⽓，普隆普特把⼀直藏着的左⼿拿了出来，原本⽩皙⼲净的⼿腕被搓 得通红，甚⾄还有密密麻麻的⼩红点，普隆普特被哥布林抓过的⼿腕上出现了好⼏条细⻓的 红⿊⾊印记，好像是某个伤⼝结成的痂，但⼜深埋在普隆普特的⽪肤下⾯。诺克提斯皱着眉 捧着普隆普特的⼿仔细地来回翻看，⽤指尖轻轻触碰那骇⼈的⿊⾊印记的边缘。普隆普特眼 看着诺克提斯的脸⾊越来越难看，⼜觉得⾃⼰多半是惹他⽣⽓了，⼸着身体想要把胳膊藏回 去。“还会痛吗？”诺克提斯发现对⽅开始瑟缩之后便⽤⼒抓住普隆普特的胳膊，但⼜害怕弄痛对 ⽅，只能皱着眉头问普隆普特。 “不算痛……呃……但是就是，感觉很奇怪。” 普隆普特偷偷抬眼看了⼀下诺克提斯，发现对⽅正⽬不转睛地盯着⾃⼰。诺克提斯清秀的眉 头೿在⼀起，看起来⾮常难受的样⼦。 “好像我还在那⾥……他们还抓着我，但我知道其实这只是我的想象……呃，对不起，是我 太⼤惊⼩怪了，不⽤担⼼我的。” 诺克提斯没有理会他欲盖弥彰的解释，他把普隆普特受伤的⼿腕捧在⼿⾥揉搓了⼏下，然后 ⼀直握在⼿⼼⾥。 “可是你这样我会……嗯……我会担⼼你。”诺克提斯话说了⼀半的时候突然变轻了不少，好 像羞于被普隆普特听⻅⼀样，“如果我这样抓着你，他们是不是就抓不到你了？” “那这样你怎么睡啊？”普隆普特有些哭笑不得，但⼜确实感到了⼀种难得⼜熟悉的安⼼感， 虽然这样看起来很奇怪，但是他不舍得去拒绝诺克提斯。 反正没⼈看到。普隆普特安慰⾃⼰说。 诺克提斯愣了⼀下，他的脸越变越红，眼神⼀直在不停地左右闪避，不敢看普隆普特。 最后他索性眼睛⼀闭躺到普隆普特的床上，连带着把对⽅也⼀起拉了下来，⻘年们发烫的身 体撞在⼀起，吓得两⼈都叫出了声。 普隆普特⼀头撞在诺克提斯的肋⻣上让他发出⼀声闷哼，紧接着怀⾥的⼈就开始不停地发抖。 诺克提斯⼀只⼿握着他被抓出印⼦的⼿腕，⼀只⼿环过他的肩膀，轻轻抚摸他的后背。 他发现怀⾥的⼈向前拱了⼀下，他们⼏乎紧紧地贴在⼀起。诺克提斯努⼒让⾃⼰忽略抚摸普 隆普特的后背带来的柔软触感，转⽽去⽤⼿指梳理他的头发。 过了半晌，普隆普特终于不再发抖了，他像是做贼⼀样⼩⼼翼翼地把右⼿搭在诺克提斯的腰 上，起先他不敢放松，时刻保持着⼀种要逃跑的架势，⻅对⽅没有什么反应才慢慢地将⼿臂 的᯿ᰁ全部搁到诺克提斯身上。 诺克提斯终于等到普隆普特完全放松下来才⻓出⼀⼝⽓，他⽤⼿指轻轻绕住普隆普特的发梢， 守护了⼼爱的友⼈让他有些飘飘然，意识被倦意和怀⾥⼈的体温带来的温暖触感裹挟在⼀起， 沉沉地睡了过去。 普隆普特只觉得⾃⼰像是从冰窟⾥⼀下⼦被拖了出来，浑身都热得发麻，他躲进挚友为他构 筑的屏障⾥，浑身的⼒⽓都被诺克提斯的拥抱卸了下来，他深深地陷进诺克提斯臂弯的缝隙 ⾥，终于感到了睡意。 普隆普特所⽤来避难的地⽅空⽓很浑浊，还夹带着诺克提斯⿐息间的⽓味，搅得他昏昏沉沉 的，就连那些怪声也减弱不少，好像他们都被诺克提斯的鼾声给赶⾛了。他⽤⼒嗅了嗅诺克 提斯身上的⽓味，他闻起来像柑橘⽪上的⽩⾊经络，散发着⼀种微微发苦的甜味，还混着⼀ 股雪松似的檀⾹味。接着他突然发现⾃⼰的胯间似乎有发涨的迹象，连忙夹紧双腿把⾃⼰的 脸蒙在诺克提斯的胸⼝，复读机似的告诉⾃⼰这只是朋友间的相互帮助，然后慢慢地，⽆⽐ 安然地在他深爱着的王⼦怀⾥失去了意识。 之后的⼏天诺克提斯都⼗分⾃然地和普隆普特೿到⼀起睡。不知为何诺克提斯看起来⽐普隆  
普特更加沉迷这种拥抱的感觉，碍于情⾯他们不好意思订⼤床房，便只能೿在逼仄的⼩床上， 上半身紧贴在⼀起，⽣怕他们⼀分开就会有怪物从他们中间೿进来，下身却离得很远，使劲 夹紧⾃⼰的双腿。 普隆普特⼀直以为⾃⼰再也不⽤害怕使骸的低语了。诺克提斯⽤温柔的抚摸还有平稳的呼吸 为他构筑了⼀个只有臂弯与掌⼼⼤⼩的屏障。 直到普隆普特被迦娜抓⾛之前，他⼀直坚定地相信⾃⼰不会再让诺克提斯担⼼了。 普隆普特不敢睁开眼，巨蛇冰冷的鳞⽚紧贴着他的身体，似乎还有滑腻的黏液被蹭到他的⽪ 肤上，他的⾐服被汗⽔和黏液浸透贴在身上，浑身上下⼜痒⼜疼。 巨⼤的蛇形使骸缠得很紧，普隆普特的肺像是海绵⼀样被压扁了，他拼劲全⼒只能嗅到细丝 ⼀般微薄冰凉的空⽓。普隆普特听⻅⾃⼰的喉咙⾥发出沙哑的低语，他的身体本能地⽤不成 调⼦的微弱声⾳倾诉⾃⼰的痛苦。他看到⾃⼰的眼前的景⾊被⽆数⿊斑侵蚀，好像他是⼀⽚ 被⾍蛀了的树叶，那些⿊⾊的孔洞中间还有⽆数闪烁的红⻘⾊的光点。 然后他听⻅⼀阵刺⽿的尖叫，那尖锐的叫声震得他五脏六腑都在跟着颤抖，像是⼀根穿了线 的针从他的⽿朵刺进去贯穿了他的头，再从另⼀边的⽿朵⾥扯了出来。 紧接着身体的桎梏消失了，普隆普特的喉咙像是被这个洞⽳⾥的空⽓冻伤结冰了⼀样开始⼤ 声地咳嗽⼲呕。他趴在地上咳了好⼀会⼉，清⽔和唾液从他⼤张着的嘴⾥溢出来滴到地上， 像是要把之前被紧勒的濒死感给呕出来。他的胳膊像是承受不住⾃⼰的体᯿似的，⼀直在瑟 瑟发抖，普隆普特的头越来越低，最后跪拜⼀样地贴到地上。 诺克提斯不停拍打抚摸普隆普特的后背，等他喉咙⾥骇⼈的吸⽓声消失后⼀把抱住了他。 普隆普特起先是感觉到胳膊和后背上有⼀股暖意裹住了⾃⼰，但是他的身体⾥依然冷得刺⻣， 好像他的身体和意识不在同⼀个地⽅似的。过了⼀⼩会⼉普隆普特才恢复知觉，他这才意识 到诺克提斯正紧紧搂着⾃⼰，年轻的王⼦殿下⾃⼰也冷得发抖，却把外套脱了将⾃⼰整个身 体贴在普隆普特沾满使骸黏液和⾎⽔的身体上。 “我现在……很脏。”普隆普特扭过头，⽣怕⾃⼰的头发沾到诺克提斯的身上，却被对⽅抱住 肩膀往怀⾥拉。 诺克提斯没有回话，普隆普特发现他紧咬着⽛，好像正在忍受剧痛的样⼦，连忙掰开诺克提 斯的胳膊查看他的身体：“诺克特你受伤了吗，” 诺克提斯摇了摇头，他本来想要拥抱普隆普特的，他现在⽆⽐渴望拥抱他。但是在他们分开 的时候格拉迪欧与伊格尼斯分别将他们扶了起来。 “你受伤了吗？”伊格尼斯听了普隆普特的话后跟着问道。 “我没事……”诺克提斯有⽓⽆⼒地答应道。他原来想去牵普隆普特的⼿，可是他⼀碰对⽅就 发出吃痛的惊叫，这让他⼀时之间不知道应该把⼿放在哪⾥。 诺克提斯空着两只⼿⾛路时总觉得好像少了点什么，好像有⼈把他挖去了⼀块，他⾛⼏步就 要回头去看看普隆普特有没有消失，最后普隆普特只能⾛到他前⾯才总算消停了下来。 他们⼀时也顾不上雷加利亚了，⼀⾏⼈连忙赶到了最近的拖⻋营地休息到明天晚上再做打算。 普隆普特⼀到房⻋⾥就被诺克提斯推进了浴室，还没等他反应过来，诺克提斯已经抓住他衬 ⾐的下沿⼀下⼦把他的⾐服撩到了胸⼝。 只⻅普隆普特的身体和胳膊上赫然横着两条横贯了他的身体的，倾斜的⿊⾊痕迹，那不详的 ⿊⾊痕迹的边缘满是淤⻘，上⾯还印着蛇鳞⼀样的花纹，乍⼀看好像普隆普特正被⼀条⿊⾊ 的粗麻绳捆着。 诺克提斯听⻅⾃⼰的脑⼦⾥发出⼀阵蜂鸣声，好像他被⼈从后脑᯿击了⼀下，他的⼼难受得  
像是被⼈狠狠地踩了⼀脚⼜来回碾了好⼏下，不知道⼼疼和怒⽓哪个来得更快。 “你⼲什么？！”普隆普特⼀把扯开诺克提斯的胳膊，然后从他的⽛缝⾥发出吃痛的吸⽓声， 他⼩⼼翼翼地抱住胳膊，姣好的五官皱得像是被揉成团的纸。 “我在检查你的伤啊？还要帮你清理伤⼝，你这样没办法⾃⼰洗澡吧？” “我⾃⼰有办法。” “我不放⼼你。” 普隆普特张⼤了嘴，他的嘴唇开合了好⼏次都没有发出声⾳，像是在斟酌要不要开⼝，最后 他反⽽笑了，但是紧缩的眉头并没有舒展开，眼睛⾥也没有任何笑意：“诺克特，就算我们是 最好的朋友，你这样也太超过了吧。” 诺克提斯想也没想地回答说：“我对你的感情早就超过朋友了！” 然后他们就像是被按了暂停⼀样愣在了 “哈……？”普隆普特半张着嘴愣了好⼀会⼉，才从喉咙⾥发出⼀声颤⾳，“你在开什么玩 笑？” “我没有开玩笑。”诺克提斯往前近了⼀步，失望地发现普隆普特扶着墙⼜后退了⼀些。 “普隆普特，我是认真的，我……” “你开什么玩笑！那露娜弗雷亚⼤⼈怎么办啊！！”普隆普特⼏乎是贴到背后的墙上，他说到露 娜名字的时候眼泪突然涌了出来，在他沾满泥⼟的脸上拖出⼀道分外明显的痕迹。 诺克提斯起先因为着急⼀直⾮常急促地呼吸着，⻅普隆普特这样他只能先⽤⼒地缓慢吸⽓好 稳住⾃⼰混乱的⼼绪，稍稍后退了⼀些，尽可能地让⾃⼰说话的语速慢下来：“可是普隆普特， 我喜欢你。我是不会放弃你去和别⼈结婚的……” 普隆普特不等他继续说下去，急切地问道：“那露娜呢？！” “露娜她早就知道了啊。” “什……” “我和她本来就是普通的朋友。早在我们毕业之前，她就知道我对你的感情了。” “那你们的婚礼怎么办？” “本来我们就是国家联姻，现在国家都没有了，联姻也没有意义了吧。” 普隆普特找不到理由反驳诺克提斯，他眼睁睁地看着对⽅⼀点点靠近⾃⼰，他却像是被什么 东⻄死死地压住怎么也动不了。诺克提斯先是很轻地勾住了他的⼿指，普隆普特像是这才接 上电⼀样猛地动了⼀下，却没有甩开他，于是诺克提斯⼜把⼿指滑进普隆普特的指缝⾥，像 是他们平时牵⼿⼀样扣住他的掌⼼。 “普隆普特，我喜欢你，从⾼中的时候就开始喜欢你了……普隆普特……” 诺克提斯⽤说悄悄话⼀样的⾳ᰁ反复把普隆普特的名字放在⾆尖咀嚼，他们的胳膊贴在⼀起， 前胸也⼏乎要贴在⼀起，诺克提斯通过胸⼝的柔软质感发现普隆普特的胸部会随着呼吸起伏 若有若⽆地碰到他，于是他把另⼀只⼿放到普隆普特的脖⼦上，对⽅被他吓得打了个激灵， 却只是稍稍偏了⼀下头并没有躲开的意思。 “普隆普特……”诺克提斯的呼吸⼏乎吹到了普隆普特的⿐⼦上，普隆普特抬起眼，在看到诺 克提斯眼睛的瞬间就像是看到了美杜莎⼀样，他的关节僵硬得和⽯头⼀样动弹不得，⼜⽆法 挪开视线，只能看着诺克提斯瞳孔⾥的⾃⼰越来越⼤。 “我喜欢你，真的好喜欢你……对不起，我们已经没办法再做朋友了。”诺克提斯缱绻的眼神 像是⼀个甜蜜的诅咒，普隆普特只觉得⾃⼰的身体已经开始不受控制的发热，诺克提斯⽤⼿ 指擦了⼀下他脸上的⿊泥，他的眼睛⽴刻不停地往外溢出眼泪，诺克提斯⼿忙脚乱地擦却怎 么也擦不完，最后他⼲脆⾃暴⾃弃地抵住普隆普特的额头，在普隆普特哽咽的间隙靠近他湿 润的嘴唇。 普隆普特在诺克提斯准备吻他的时候向后缩了⼀下脖⼦，他⽤⼒吸着⿐⼦，脸颊红得像在发  
烧：“我还没有回应你。” “你也没有甩开我。”诺克提斯轻轻握了⼀下普隆普特的⼿，“默认不也是承认吗？” “承认什么？” “承认你也爱上我了。” 诺克提斯说完等了⼏秒，⻅普隆普特还是愣在原地没有反驳他，⼿指松松合合不知是不是要 放开，便直接扶住他的后颈去亲吻他的嘴唇。 ⼀开始诺克提斯只是⻜快地触碰了⼀下普隆普特的嘴唇，⻅对⽅依然没有抗拒的动作后便放 ⼼⼤胆地去舔舐对⽅的嘴唇，⾆头滑进普隆普特半张着的嘴⾥勾着他的⾆头不放。 普隆普特只觉得眼前的⼀切都很模糊，好像有⼀层厚厚的雾⽓，诺克提斯⿐息和唾液的味道 ⼀下沁进他的身体，他的⾆头⼀会⼉被对⽅的⾆头顶到⼀边，⼀会⼉⼜像是交配期的蛇⼀样 缠在⼀起，搅得他⾆头⼀阵发酸。普隆普特喘着粗⽓，张⼤嘴想要呼吸新鲜的空⽓，却只能 ⼤⼝吞咽两⼈混在⼀起的浑浊唾液。他像是被绑在⼀个没有尽头的过⼭⻋上，他的脑⼦早已 经失去了思考的能⼒，昏昏沉沉得⼏乎要融化了，⼼⼝⼀阵发痒，好像失᯿了⼀样。 等诺克提斯结束这个⼜湿⼜⻓的亲吻的时候普隆普特早已不记得新鲜的空⽓是什么味道了， 他只记得诺克提斯⿐息间浓᯿的檀⾹味，以及他唇⻮间的⾹甜味道。 诺克提斯⼀边舔着普隆普特的嘴唇和⾆尖不停地和他接吻⼀边反复对他告⽩，恨不得将⾃⼰ 之前每⼀次⼼动时想要说的爱语⼀次性说完：“我很久之前就想对你做这种事了，普隆普 特……啊……我好喜欢你啊……唔！嗯……嗯——真的好喜欢……啊——我到底是怎么忍到 现在才亲你的？” “我要怎么办……”普隆普特被吻得⽆法思考，他两眼⽆神地望着诺克提斯，轻声问道。 “承认你喜欢我，然后让我来守护你就好了。”诺克提斯在说话的间隙⼜将两⼈的嘴唇浅浅地 贴在⼀起，不像之前那样⼀分开就会⽴刻有液滴从两⼈的唇⻮间拖着细线滴落下来，⽽是频 繁地将嘴唇贴在⼀起೿压⼀下⼜⽴刻分开，“但是现在我们得先洗个澡。” 普隆普特本来想问难道是⼀起洗吗，但⼜觉得这个问题有点蠢，便只是羞怯地点了点头，任 由诺克提斯把⼿放进他的⾐服⾥，顺着腹部的肌⾁⼀路抚摸到胸部。诺克提斯的⼿从胸部中 间摸到普隆普特的腋下，⼿指划过去的时候顺便捏了⼀下普隆普特柔软的胸部，听⻅对⽅喉 咙⾥发出动情的娇嗔后便将普隆普特的上⾐脱了下来。 之后他们各⾃脱下了⻓裤，普隆普特的胳膊⽆法举⾼，只能让诺克提斯拿着花洒帮他冲洗身 体，然后⽤⼿指勾住内裤边，将它沿着纤⻓⼿双腿拉了下来丢到⼀边。 起先普隆普特⼀直⽤⼿捂着胯下，侧着身⼦不敢去看诺克提斯。诺克提斯拿着花洒冲洗他的 身体，浑浊的液体沿着普隆普特的身体流到地上，热⽔蒸腾起的烟雾让他的脸看起来特别红， 仿佛他是⼀只被蒸熟的⼤虾。 诺克提斯⽤⼿指搓了⼀下普隆普特胳膊上漆⿊的蛇鳞⼀样的印记，发现它们就像纹身⼀样沁 ⼊普隆普特的⽪肤⾥，普通的冲洗完全去除不了。 那些⿊⾊的鳞⽚被触碰的时候普隆普特瑟缩了⼀下，他抱着胳膊，耸起肩膀像是想要把⾃⼰ 的头藏起来。诺克提斯连忙抱住他⾚裸的身体：“没事了，没事了……已经没事了。” “已经没事了。”普隆普特᯿复道。 虽然怀中⼈这么说了，诺克提斯却还是不愿意放开他，像是不相信他说的话似的。诺克提斯 把头埋在普隆普特湿润的颈窝⾥，他身体⾥的⾎管都在因为后怕和懊悔⽽发颤，呼吸之间充 满了潮⽓，好像他的肺⾥是⼀⽚腐朽的沼泽地。 普隆普特轻轻搂住诺克提斯，轻拍他的后背，侧过脸吻了⼀下他的⽿廓和沾了⽔下垂的头发， 他的声⾳⼜轻⼜温柔，听起来像是从天际传来的婉转歌谣：“真的已经没事了，诺克特。这不 是你的错。”  
诺克提斯⻓⻓地叹了⼀⼝⽓，他随⼿把花洒搁到⼀边，追逐着普隆普特的嘴唇要和他接吻。 普隆普特被他压在湿冷的瓷砖墙壁上，诺克提斯紧紧搂着他的腰压到了身上的淤⻘惹得他发 出吃痛的呻吟。诺克提斯听了连忙放松了胳膊上的⼒⽓，可是正在接吻的唇⾆依然在不停地 向普隆普特索取唾液。他寻求安慰似的⼀直紧贴着普隆普特的⾆头和他缠绕在⼀起，普隆普 特被他吻得意识恍惚，只能紧紧拽住诺克斯提的⾐服防⽌⾃⼰倒在地上。 然后慢慢地诺克提斯原本放在普隆普特后腰上的双⼿滑到他的臀部，双⼿捧住他的臀⾁，⼿ 指⼏乎已经摸到了他的臀缝。 这个⽬的过于明显的动作⼀下⼦把普隆普特惊醒了，他的身体被激得绷紧挺⽴起来，凸起的 乳⾸蹭在诺克提斯的体恤上，⾐服粗糙的触感被从未被⼈触碰过的娇嫩⽪肤放⼤，惹得普隆 普特发出⼀声⾼亢的，喘息似的惊呼。 诺克提斯本想⽴刻脱光⾐服扑到普隆普特身上与他做爱的，可是他刚刚抓住⾐⻆准备脱掉已 经湿透了的上⾐的时候，普隆普特突然拉住了他的⼿。 “不要脱！”他急促地说，“不要脱掉。” 诺克提斯歪着脑袋看向普隆普特，他的脸蓦地红透了：“那个……诺克特这样很帅⽓。拜托你 不要脱，就这样做。” “你还有这种趣味啊。” 普隆普特眼神不停地左右躲闪，却⼜控制不住想去瞟诺克提斯身体上被湿⾐服裹住的看起来 纤细却⼜充满⼒ᰁ的腰腹还有胳膊上曲线优美的肌⾁。最后他像是为了找话题似的蹲了下来， ⼀把将诺克提斯⿎胀的内裤拉了下来，硕⼤的性器差点打到他的脸。 “你忍了很久了吧……我，呃……我来帮你。” 普隆普特说完，兴许是花洒的⽔流声太⼤了，他没有听清诺克提斯说了什么，便⼀⼝将⾯前 的性器含进嘴⾥。 普隆普特努⼒⽤⾃⼰的嘴唇把⽛⻮包裹起来，他的⼝腔被诺克提斯的⽓味撑满了，温热的⾁ 棒⼀直顶到喉咙⼝，他的嘴⻆被扯得⽣疼，可怕的是⼝中的性器还有不停涨⼤的趋势。 普隆普特的嘴唇紧贴着诺克提斯胯下卷曲的⿊⾊⽑发，他舔着王⼦下体上⿎胀的⻘筋，然后 稍微性器吐出来⼀点，⽤⾆头去描摹冠状沟的形状后⼜⽤⾆尖去戳诺克提斯的⻢眼。接着普 隆普特瞥⻅⾯前已经被⾃⼰吐出⼀半的⾁棒，紫⿊⾊的柱身上⾯遍布着狰狞粗旷的⾎管，上 ⾯还粘着油ᰁ的唾液。 ⼀想到⼀会⼉⾃⼰要被眼前的性器怎么对待普隆普特就觉得身体⼀阵发热，四肢变得轻飘飘 的，他盯着眼前硕⼤的性器，只觉得⼜激动⼜害怕，作为男⼈的内⼼深处还有些莫名的不⽢。 普隆普特盯着眼前那⽆⽐狰狞的⾁棒，偷偷往⾃⼰跨下撇了⼀眼，顿时觉得⼀阵躁动。 为什么诺克特的⽐我⼤那么多……我明明应该也没有很⼩吧……？ 他这么想着，有些沮丧地把性器⼜含⼊⼝中，先是只吃进了顶端的部分，⽤⾆头绕着诺克提 斯的⻢眼打转，接着开始不停地吞吐诺克提斯庞⼤的柱身。起先诺克提斯只是靠墙站着，任 由普隆普特舔舐⾃⼰的性器，他看⾃⼰⼼爱的挚友总是低垂着眼怔怔地盯着⾃⼰的性器，眼 神有些发直。 好可爱……他好可爱…… 诺克提斯只觉得对⽅含着眼泪忍着不适也努⼒想要把性器整根吞下去的⽆助的样⼦简直可 爱得不得了，普隆普特在帮他舔的时候脸颊被⾁棒顶得⿎起来，仿佛⼀只正在储存⻝物的仓 ⿏。他⾼⾼挺起的乳尖，肥硕柔软的乳房，绯红的脸颊还有散乱的⾦⾊发丝都⽆⼀不可爱得 令⼈⼼颤，诺克提斯被眼前⼈紧皱着眉头，努⼒吞吐却⼜不得其法时那清纯⼜⽆⽐⾊情的神 态深深地震撼了。他的⼿摸上普隆普特的脸颊，普隆普特握住他的⼿，侧过头让脸在他的掌 ⼼磨蹭，他抬眼看向正咬⽛吸⽓的王⼦，仿佛是⼀只在等待主⼈夸奖的幼⽝。 诺克提斯轻轻摸了两下普隆普特的头发，然后按着他的后脑，慢慢地推向⾃⼰的胯下，待王  
⼦的性器完全捅进了普隆普特的喉咙⾥，⾦发男⼦发红的⿐尖蹭在诺克提斯卷曲的⿊⾊耻⽑ 上发出呜咽声的时候，诺克提斯终于按耐不住开始喘着粗⽓在普隆普特的喉咙⾥来回挺胯。 要坏掉了，这样下去⾃⼰会坏掉的。 普隆普特在喉咙和⼝腔被侵犯的时候满脑⼦都是这句话，诺克提斯⾁棒上腥臭的味道直接冲 进喉咙⾥⼜漫到⿐腔，他的眼前只能看到诺克提斯的胯部不停摆动，想要后退却被死死按住， 嘴⻆因为猛烈地抽插已经开始痛得发烫，他只听⻅⾃⼰的嘴唇上发出体液摩擦产⽣的⽔声还 有⾃⼰喉咙⾥不⾃觉发出的哽咽声，这些⽆⽐淫靡的声⾳把他罩了起来，让那些怪物恐怖的 诵读声⽆法再接近普隆普特。 普隆普特只觉得诺克提斯的性器像是蹭在⾃⼰的⼼⼝上，⼀种异样的安⼼感逐渐和之前屈辱 与不⽢的⼼情搅和到⼀起，像是⼀⽚⽻⽑在他的⼼⼝不停拨撩。慢慢地，有什么东⻄被⽻⽑ 撩动得皴裂翘起，紧接着被剥落了下来。普隆普特突然开始对接下来即将发⽣的性事期待起 来，甚⾄开始幻想诺克提斯像现在这样侵⼊⾃⼰的身体撞击⾃⼰的下体会是什么样的感觉。 我⼀定会被诺克特弄坏的。 普隆普特⽆⽐肯定地想。 诺克提斯在即将⾼潮的时候猛地退了出来，普隆普特只看到眼前突然糊过来⼀⼤⽚⽩⾊的粘 稠体液，连忙张开嘴去接。然⽽⼤部分还是糊在普隆普特的脸颊和嘴唇上，只有⼀⼩部分落 到了嘴⾥。 诺克提斯连忙⽤花洒冲⾛普隆普特脸上身上的精液，他把普隆普特从地上拉起来靠墙站好， 拿过⼀块肥皂，在⼿⾥搓出泡沫之后就着肥皂液将两根⼿指塞进普隆普特的后⽳⾥。 普隆普特把脸埋进诺克提斯的肩膀上不想让对⽅看到⾃⼰⽕烧⼀样炙热的脸颊，但是被摸到 前列腺的时候唾液却⽌不住的流，诺克提斯本来湿透发凉的⾐服上⼜被浇上了温热的体液。 诺克提斯做的扩张仔细得有些磨蹭，普隆普特被他磨得将⼀只脚缠到他的腰上，⼝中不停发 出欲求不满的哼哼声。可是不管是普隆普特在他身上蹭来蹭去还是实在忍耐不住去咬他的肩 膀，诺克提斯都坚持着把前戏做到了最后。 终于，诺克提斯把⼿指从普隆普特完全湿润了都后⽳⾥退了出来，他抱住普隆普特左腿的⼤ 腿根，将⾯前⼈的双腿完全分开。普隆普特的眼睛⾥噙满了情欲得不到排遣积攒起来的眼泪， 他的脸颊红得像是清晨的霞光，嘴唇饱满⼜湿润，像是熟透待摘的果实。 诺克提斯慢慢地将性器⼀点点送⼊普隆普特的身体⾥。普隆普特能感觉到有⼀根炙热的⾁棍 擦着⾃⼰的⽳⼝不停往⾥೿，后⽳的褶皱⼏乎要被完全撑开，他紧紧攀住诺克提斯的肩膀， 他的⼀条腿被抬⾼，⽤⼀种⼩狗标记领地⼀样的令⼈羞耻的动作站着，被他⼼爱的王⼦殿下 侵⼊身体。 性器完全插⼊身体后诺克提斯发出⼀声嘶哑的闷哼，普隆普特的呼吸在不停发颤，他向下看 去，发现⾃⼰原本平坦的腹部上有⼀块明显的棍状凸起。 诺克提斯起先动得很克制，只是轻轻地来回抽插，等普隆普特的表情看起来不那么痛苦了之 后才开始⼤胆地将性器退到⼊⼝然后猛地插⼊，⼤开⼤合的⽤⼒抽插使他们的下体发出“扑 哧扑哧”的⽔声。普隆普特被⽤疼痛包裹的快感震得浑身酥麻，⽤来⽀撑的腿不住地打颤， 他⼀边因为身体撕裂般的疼痛蜷缩起身体抱住诺克提斯发出低低的哭声，⼀边⼜因为疼痛过 后的快感舒服得眼神发直，待他完全适应了诺克提斯过⼤过⻓的性器带来的痛苦之后，和恋 ⼈交合的快感便开始成倍地增加。 普隆普特的身体被诺克提斯顶得差点腾空⼜狠狠地砸在他的胯下，发出响亮的啪啪声，简直 就像是诺克提斯在⽤囊袋和下体附近的⽪肤抽打普隆普特的臀⾁。诺克提斯⼏乎是放开了嗓 ⼦⼤声喘息，中间⼀直夹杂着诸如“好紧，好舒服……”“你⾥⾯吸得好舒服啊……”“嗯！要 忍不住了！太舒服了！”之类的话语。 这些直⽩的话语⼀边让普隆普特感觉羞耻，⼀边⼜让他兴奋得收紧后⽳，⾥⾯的媚⾁虽然被  
⾁棒顶撞得⼜软⼜烂不停冒⽔，却⼜执拗地吸住诺克提斯的性器，恨不得直接把精液给绞出 来。普隆普特将诺克提斯的⾐服咬进嘴⾥才忍住没有发出呻吟，只是从⿐⼦⾥发出⽆数急促的， 撒娇⼀样的嘤咛，但很快就被诺克提斯的喘息和⾁体交合拍打的淫乱声⾳盖了过去，⼀直到 最后被潮涌的快感彻底淹没了理智才发出⼀声⽆⽐甜腻的呻吟。 房⻋营地的夜晚⼀⽚寂静，⼀对年轻的同性恋⼈纠缠在⼀起尽情地发泄⾃⼰的爱欲，营地的 其他⼈也好，远处徘徊嘶吼的使骸也好，不知从何处吹来的⻛也好，都对此⼀⽆所知。 诺克提斯的⼿紧紧扣住普隆普特的⼗指，从背后拥抱着他躺在单⼈床上。明明他们体型相当， 可是普隆普特却能被他圈在怀⾥，诺克提斯⽤嘴唇来回蹭普隆普特肩膀上的⽛印，⼀会⼉将 腿放在普隆普特的腿上，⼀会⼉⼜勾住他的腿。 “喂，普隆普特……” “嗯？”普隆普特半梦半醒地应了⼀声。 “和我做这种事……你会不会不舒服？” “哈啊？！” 诺克提斯的话像飓⻛⼀样卷⾛了普隆普特的倦意，⾦发的少年发出困惑的声⾳，却⼜因为对 ⽅搂得太紧不好转身。只能感觉到脖⼦后⾯诺克提斯的⽓息似乎有些慌乱。 “因为你都不叫啊……”王⼦踌躇了⼀下，嘟囔道，“⼀直都是我舒服得控制不住，你都没有怎 么发声⾳。是不是因为不舒服？” “没有的事！诺克特……诺克特的……那个，呃……嗯……很，很舒服……”普隆普特说话越 来越轻最后变成了细丝⼀样轻巧的悄悄话 “那为什么只有我⼀个⼈舒服得叫出来啊？” “因为很羞耻啊！叫出来感觉太奇怪了！我会变得很奇怪啊！你怎么要求那么多啊！” “因为我想听你的声⾳。” 对⾯沉默了⼏秒，诺克提斯⼜说：“因为我想知道，什么时候你会感觉舒服，我想听你的声⾳。 再次叫出来让我知道吧，好不好？” 普隆普特⼏乎是正⾯朝下把⾃⼰的脸埋进被褥⾥，过了好⼀会⼉才发出⼀声带着笑意的⿐⾳ 作回答。 诺克提斯⽀起身体，凑到普隆普特的⽿边吻了⼀下他的鬓⻆⼜躺回去：“那说好了，下次要尽 情地叫给我听啊。” 普隆普特羞得浑身发热，像是被挂在烤炉⾥。他听⻅远处有若隐若现的嘶哑的吼叫声，那些 曾经令他⽆⽐害怕的，仿佛泥潭深处的黏液怪物发出的低吼⼀般的可怕声⾳，曾经这些声⾳ 引发的恐惧差点将普隆普特撕成碎⽚。但是此刻，它们全都被诺克提斯温暖的拥抱和细微的 鼾声给驱赶⾛了。 普隆普特⽆⽐安⼼地窝在恋⼈的怀抱⾥，回味着之前的性事带来的安⼼感，在满⾜中慢慢失去意识。


End file.
